


Almost Getting Caught

by DarkAngelFanfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst near end, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Start of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelFanfiction/pseuds/DarkAngelFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have a secret relationship. But, it get's fairly annoying when they both have full schedules...<br/>Bonus Ending: Draco...wants to break up...? No...that can't be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Getting Caught

"Quiet…do you want to get caught?"

Green eyes met grey as hands roamed and pulled at clothes.

"Well then hurry up before someone finds us—Mmph!"

The other boy, the Slytherin, was cut off by soft lips covering his. He tried keeping down his groan as he was pushed to the wall.

"Harry…" the Slytherin moaned as the dark haired Gryffindor moved to bite and lick his neck.

"Draco." He muttered back while quickly pulling off his secret lover's robes

"Harry, hurry up." Draco almost hissed. "Your friends will try to find you any minute now- _oh fuck_ …" he bit his lip to hold back a moan as his boyfriend sneaked his hands up his shirt and began rubbing his nipples.

"What was that?" The Golden Boy whispered slyly as he, almost literally, turned Draco into a ball of lust.

Draco tried to glare in retaliation. "You little…oh!" He had to put a hand over his mouth and bite down as Harry began to run his erection with one knee.

"I'm a little what, Draco? Please, tell me." He said with amusement in his green eyes

"I'm going to kill you later." He managed to say through his moans before pulling Harry against him and kissing him passionately.

Harry was about to move down to start taking off Draco's pants when he froze, hearing voices outside the classroom they were in.

"Harry?!" Hermione's voice came from down the hall. "Are you here?!"

The Gryffindor groaned softly in frustration. Really, he loves Hermione like a sister. But when her worry for him stops him from finally being able to spend time with his boyfriend, he got so annoyed.

"Sorry, Draco." Harry said while giving the Slytherin a peck on the lips.

He sighed. "It's alright…maybe tomorrow?"

"No, I can't." He said with a sigh. "Saturday?"

Draco shook his head this time. "I have plans…"

They looked at each other, slightly pained. It was hard to find time to be with each other secretly when they both have such full schedules.

"We'll find time." Draco promised, giving Harry another kiss, letting it linger but pulling away before it got too heated. They only had seconds, after all.

"Alright…I'll see you some other time, then." Harry said as he slowly pulled away.

"You leave first. If I leave first she'll be suspicious and try to investigate."

Harry smiled. "We already named this plan, Draco."

He gave his boyfriend one last kiss on the cheek before leaving out the door.

"There you are!" Hermione jogged over. "I've been looking _everywhere_  for you. What were you doing here?"

"Sorry Hermione." He said with a sheepish smile. "I thought I left something here. Did you want to talk about something?"

"Well yes, but not here." She said

"Then let's go somewhere else." He suggested, anxiously trying to lead her from the classroom

"Alright…" she said, already starting to talk as Harry started walking with her.

He inwardly sighed to himself, wondering if he and Draco could ever have free time together.

 

**Bonus Ending:**

"W-What?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

Despite the Slytherin mask, Harry knew Draco well enough to see it waver. He could read the Slytherin's eyes. He didn't want to do this. He _really_ didn't want to do this.

"Come on, Draco. You don't mean that do you…?"

"Of course I do!" He said a little loudly, looking away with a scowl. But his voice had cracked. He was wavering. "You and I…we can't be together."

"If it's about being in secret…we can work it out!" Harry tried to get the reasoning out from the other male. "Please, I know you don't want to do this-"

"Yes I do Potter." Draco hissed at him, making him flinch. "You're just a rotten Gryffindor with no parents who thinks he's so much better than everyone else—”

"Draco!" Harry growled, stopping him right there. "You better tell me what's going on or—”

"I told you what I think—”

"You're lying. I know you well enough—”

"You thought you knew me well enough." Draco sneered. "Now leave me alone Potter." He turned to leave the room, but Harry wasn't having it.

"Draco!" He grabbed his arm

"Potter—”

"Did this relationship really mean nothing to you? I-I love you, Draco. Did our secret meetings mean nothing? Did our confessions mean nothing? Do you…really hate me?"

"Harry…please." Draco muttered, his voice cracking. "You don't…you don't understand…" "

Then tell me what I need to understand! Because I'm not losing you Draco…I couldn't bear it if I lost you…"

Wordlessly, Draco slowly pulled away his arm and pulled up the sleeve. With watery eyes he looked up at Harry, showing what was on his forearm. "See?" He choked out, holding back a sob. "This is why we can't be together."

The Golden Boy stared at the Dark Mark with wide eyes. Different emotions flickered in them, frustration, anger, despair, and worry.

"Not…not you too…" he muttered. “He can't have you too Draco…"

The Slytherin laughed bitterly and pulled down the sleeve. "Get it now? I'm a Death Eater. And…one day, I'll probably have to take you to _him_ and…" he shook his head. "You're better off without me Harry. Please, understand…"

Instead, he pulled the other boy into a hug. "I don't care, Draco. I can't lose you, and I'm not going to give you up to him. I promise we'll get through this."

At that Draco let the sobs break through and he held onto Harry as he cried. Harry just held him, putting a hand through his silky hair and muttering comforting words. They will get through this. Voldemort will _pay._


End file.
